Unprotected
by FukuWija
Summary: When would be the day that we'll be able to see Tokiya and Raiha's faceshields down and their faces unprotected from anyone's taunting? Oh! Well, thanks to Fuuko, that day would be accomplished TODAY! Idea concept from H3 School manga.


**AUTHOR'S RANTS:**  
Mmm? Oh hey! It's me! I was on hiatus for a long while, here I am again though:D I don't know when I'd completely get back on writing again, but I'm also hoping I could get back at that soon. –smiles-

**NOTE:** This is the embodiment of someone bored…and well, who just read too much comedy shoujo manga's. XD And also…I really wanna write something about Raiha and Tokiya being caught off guard in the weirdest ways! So…this might not be good for kids. Hehehehe…that's why the rate is T. Yes? Or should it be M? O,o

Huh? The title was just something I made in the whim!  
"Unprotected"…it has a double meaning! It could mean, they were caught off guard…or… -coughs- something else I can't tell right now…you'd have to read the fic. XD

**Standard disclaimer applied.** I own NOT the manga nor anime. Also…I give credits for the concept from the manga "H3 School" (A.K.A. Happy Hustle High), and to its mangaka, _Rie Takada-sensei_, who made such a short, yet cute manga. ;p

* * *

**Unprotected**  
By **Lija-chan/Wija-chan**

It was a clear day today. Kirisawa Fuuko was happily skipping on the sidewalk, about to get home. After all, she was going to have visitors today at their house.

Her mom's not home, so she decided to invite her friends over. They're probably on their way to her house by now; she meant Recca and Yanagi, and also Domon and Koganei. But, of course, Mikagami Tokiya, the ever so punctual one was always on time. What do you expect?

So when he got there…surprisingly, she was surprised too! Who would have thought it!? He—he visited her! What? Could this be a miracle or is the world going to end?

Well, she collected herself and made him sit on their living room and promising to go out to buy some more snacks and food for the others and her to eat. Before she went out, she told Ganko to ready some tea for him and the others.

Wait! She forgot, what was the time he came to her house and rang the door bell to wake her up? Oh yea! It was 8 in the morning, and also…she wasn't very happy about that at all. Hehe.

But anyways…she let that go when she finally invited him inside.

So now, here she was, skipping along the sidewalk, holding plastic bags with both hands.

"Waaaaah!!" she heard screaming. "Come back here and give me back my daughter!!" she heard an older man screaming.

She opened her eyes but was too late to see the two people about to bump onto her.

"Itai!" she gasped to herself falling to the ground. "Gomenasai!" a young woman shouted as her voice and stomping of feet drifted along with her. "Hurry!!" a young man shouted to her as they kept running.

The older man passed by her, still running and screaming…

She rubbed her aching bottom. "Itai yo…that really hurts." She whined. "Arrgh! Young people these days!" she sounded like an Obaasan at what she just said. "Eh?" she gasped. "Er…am I getting old" she touched her face. "Oh good! No wrinkles yet!" she sighed a relief. "Well, I need to get back home. Mi-chan must be really bored by now."

**- FoR -**

"_ACHOO!"_ he rubbed his nose.

"Ara? Mikagami-oniichan, do you have a cold?" the little girl asked.

"Huh? No…I don't." _That's weird though…I don't even have a cold, and it's in the middle of summer now…_ he blinked at the thought.

"Maybe you should get some fresh air!" Ganko suggested handing him the cup of tea. "Here, you can bring this along outside." She grinned.

"Ah. Arigato, Ganko." He bowed and stood up walking towards the entrance door.

**- FoR -**

She held the small square thing in front of her face. "Hm…I wonder why those two were running away?" she asked to herself. "Also…_WHY_ do they have _this_?" she asked herself once again.

She raised her head to the clouds. _Hm…they probably eloped. The girl's father seemed really mad since the guy's running away with his daughter. Ugh…how very…sad. _She looked at the thing she was holding again…

Then…a sudden thought reigned in her mind, _AH! So that's it! They're going to do it!!_ Her eyes were widened at the thought…but a smirk started to crawl through her lips. _Ah…yes, young people these days…_ she shook her head at the thought.

After awhile, she had just shrugged and just started skipping away back home, smiling to herself, putting the _"thing"_ inside her jeans' pocket.

**- FoR -**

"Tadaima!" her voice echoed inside the house. "Are? Where the hell's Mi-chan?" she asked walking towards the kitchen. "Oh, he's out for awhile…probably walking outside for some air." The little girl answered.

"Ah? But, I got the food now." She handed it to the girl. "I'll put them here then and I'll prepare them for you." She smiled, "you must be tired oneechan; you better sit in the living room for awhile and drink some of the tea I made."

Fuuko smiled, "you've definitely grown to become a lady Ganko, I'm so proud." Tear drops formed from the corners of her eyes, "I really am so proud." She spoke dramatically, hugging and caressing the blonde girl. "Eto…neechan…" the girl had sweat-dropped.

"Hm? Oh, ok, I'll go. But first I must go change with proper clothing. After all, we have guests." She smiled, "ah! Me too!" they both went upstairs to their room.

**- FoR -**

He was seated on chair made of metal colored in white, watching as the birds and the butterflies fly around in that small harmonious garden. _It's beautiful here…peaceful and calm…it must be Kirisawa's mother who planted all these flowers and trees._ He thought as he silently sipped on his tea.

After awhile, he changed his view and looked at the streets. It was the Kirisawas' backyard, so the streets weren't as bustling as that when you view the streets from their front yard.

A lavender haired man walked pass by.

_Familiar pers…ah! That's Raiha of the Uruha._ He thought with widen questioning eyes. _What's he doing here?_

Raiha faced him from amidst the bars. "Ara…Mikagami-kun?" he smiled. "What are you doing in Fuuko-san's backyard?" he asked, his smile not wiping away from his lovely face.

Tokiya raised an eyebrow. _He asks me that question? _"I should say the same thing for you, Raiha-san." He curtly replied, his tone of voice clear with sarcasm, his eyes teasing.

Raiha chuckled. "Visiting Fuuko-san of course." Came his curt reply.

_In that case…_ "Same here." Tokiya replied once again. "Come to the front, I'll open the gate for you. I'm sure Kirisawa would be _happy _to see you." He was being sarcastic, but a part of it was true…and yet he didn't want to say it in that kind of tone.

Raiha smiled. "You think?" he chuckled.

He wanted for the lavender haired man to see his evident glare, but he looked the opposite way instead. _You think?_ He wanted to mock the former Raijin master openly, but he couldn't make himself to do so. After all, he was the _"Ice Block"_ of the Team Hokage. If anyone should suddenly lose their guard, it should be this man outside of the Kirisawa home.

Both just walked silently towards the front part of the Kirisawa residence, as though…battling in a silent war.

**- FoR -**

"I'm going down now!" Fuuko called out in a sing-song voice. "Aye neesan! I'll be down soon too, also…I'll be making the snacks, please don't touch anything!" Ganko shouted from way beyond their bedroom.

"Aye, taichou!" Fuuko saluted as she finally ran down and jumped on the sofa in their living room.

Finally sitting and not knowing what to do next, she just blinked at the cups and the kettle of tea placed on top of the table. _Well, I still don't feel like drinking tea…since nobody's here to talk with. _She thought. "Hmm…what to do then?" she muttered to herself and placed both her hands on her legs; one of her hands feeling something from one of her pockets. "Hm?" she raised her eyebrows questioningly. _What could this— _her thought drifted to the incident that earlier on the sidewalk. "Oh!" she inserted her hand inside her pocket quickly.

**- FoR -**

He opened the gate; it did not make any sound at all.

"Welcome to the Kirisawa residence, Raiha-san." Tokiya's voice was indifferent, but it was teasingly mocking the Lightning God.

Raiha replied with a smile…his trademark _"couldn't-care-less"_ smile. "Thank you, Mikagami-san." He replied.

Tokiya felt a twitch coming, but made it go away before it ever resurfaces. "Come, I'm sure when Kirisawa comes back, she'll be _delighted _to see you." He raised an eyebrow. Even though he was portraying the same sentence he was portraying earlier, there was a bit of a pinch whenever he says that.

And, that _THAT_ was the part where he would say that Fuuko would be "happy" to be seeing the one and only face of Raiha.

"I see you even have a bouquet flowers for her." His face showed not one emotion. "Yes." Raiha replied, and continued his smile.

Both just walked towards the Kirisawa's entrance door; both not saying another word. Clearly there's tension and a dark aura growing between these two.

**- FoR -**

"Onee-san…I'll be in the kitchen now." Ganko spoke as she deliberately ran into the kitchen.

"Yea, k." she was busy…she was too busy to be saying anything more.

"I don't have a boyfriend…and I don't know when I'd be doing it either…so what's the use for this?" she asked herself that only she can hear. _Hehe…I know!_ She thought happily as she opened it and started doing whatever it is she wants to do with it, chuckling to herself in an evil manner. _"Fufufufufufufu…"_

**- FoR -**

Tokiya paused before he touched the knob, his other hand ready to sip the tea. Raiha, very eager to go in, yet his face shows calmness, and just a smile.

Finally, Tokiya had turned the knob, pulled the door slowly…and…

"Haha! Finally!" they both heard a familiar female chuckle from behind the door.

_Ah, she's here already. _Tokiya thought.

_That's Fuuko-san._ Raiha thought.

"Kirisawa—"  
"Fuuko-san—" both the males said in unison as the door was opening wider.

"—someone's here to see you…" Tokiya finished his sentence; starts to sip his tea; his eyes still closed.  
"—it's me Raiha, how've you been?" Raiha asked; still smiling with his squinting eyes.

Fuuko just blew the thing she was inflating with her mouth.

Both men slowly opened their eyes to see why there was no reply from the Wind child.

Fuuko let go of her _"balloon"_.

Eyes wide open, both men were flabbergasted.

Both expressions were not like them to start with at all. Tokiya's tea had successfully spat out from his mouth and nose and he coughed uncontrollably…while Raiha was hiding the lower half of his face with the bouquet he was holding; both of them were blushing deep red.

"Oh! Hey you two!" Fuuko greeted nonchalantly, smiling and just waving the deflated "balloon" a few inches beside her face.

Both men blinked. _What's she doing with a condom?_ Both thought in unison as they both glanced at each other.

Fuuko…not caring what had just transpired in the earlier scene, threw the condom, _YES_, it was a condom…on the nearest trash bin. "Hehehe…" she laughed nervously, "…don't mind that." She waved her hand in front of her face.

"Ah…" both replied in unison, once again.

"Sit down, sit down you two…" she smiled as she pushed the two to the nearest couch. "I'll get you a towel, Mi-chan…wait here." She smiled and walked off.

"Ah." His curt reply, unable to say a mocking or sarcastic reply. He was too…um…shock? Surprised? It never crossed his mind…really.

**- FoR -**

Fuuko walked off; her back facing the two flabbergasted young men.

_Wow…their faces were fucking hilarious! It was rather sad I didn't get a camera with me…and plus, who would've thought they'd let their guard down from a simple condom? _She laughed in her mind, making fun of the two. _That clearly shows their shield were down, caught off guard by that situation. Unprotected without their masks. Heh, imagine that._ Her train of thoughts continued as she walked upstairs, giggling to herself, thinking of other ways to for their "face-shields" to be out off the way once and awhile...and possibly laugh at them for even putting up a guard in the first place, and it's pretty useless after all when it came to her.

**- E -**

**- N -**

**- D -**

**- ? - **

"Eh?" Ganko peeked from the kitchen door. _What's the commotion about awhile ago? I didn't see!_ She thought. "Mou!" she whined while pouting to herself. Well…if you snooze you lose, Ganko.

**- OWARI -**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S RANTS:**  
OK…so don't tell me I didn't warn you kids!

Haha! I give all credits to the manga "H3 School", and mangaka as well. I love that manga! Hehehe. I got the condom idea (along with the bishies having funny reactions) in one of the chapters in that manga.

Raiha's reaction were same that of _Yoshitomo Kuon_, and Tokiya's "choking-of-beverage" reaction, courtesy of _Yasuaki Garaku-kun_. Hehehe. XD

You do get why the title's "Unprotected", yes? It really has a double meaning. Yes, I meant _that_ "Unprotected" too. Kukuku...I'm random that way.  
I don't know why I'm making random fanfics all of a sudden though... O.o

So, anyways, please LEAVE your REVIEWS:3 I'd LOVE to read everyone's reactions. Be happy, I made a fic out in the whim. XD LOL.


End file.
